Blue Eyes
by African Violet
Summary: Temperance Brennan's blue eyes are one of her most striking features, but what do the squints and Booth think of them?
1. Chapter 1

Angela Montenegro was not by nature a jealous person. She considered herself to be a free spirit. She went where the wind took her, and she understood a broken heart better than nearly anyone she'd met because when she loved someone, she loved them with all her heart. Regardless of her many abilities and qualities, she was jealous of two of the closest people in her life for the same reason. They had blue eyes.

This was more than mere vanity. Angela knew that she was a very attractive woman. This feeling instead came from the artist in her. She had always admired the way that light was reflected out of blue eyes. Her own brown eyes conveyed many emotions, but she never had light shine through them. Just once, she wanted them to.

She had drawn everyone from the Jeffersonian numerous times. It was one of Angela's ways of coping with the work that she did. Cam, Booth, Zach, and the rotating interns were all perfect representations on her sketch pad. But when she drew Temperance Brennan and Jack Hodgins, the drawings were never complete. She always left their eyes for last in an attempt to finally capture them, but she had yet to. She told herself that one day, she'd paint them as she saw them, but deep down she knew that she would never be able to do so. She would never be able to equal nature's handiwork.

Brennan's eyes were breath-taking. Every emotion that she tried to suppress shone through her irises. The myriad shades of blue magically conveyed sorrow, amusement, even fear. However, when Brennan was angry, her eyes flashed and turned to sharp flints of grey, but when she was happy, her eyes lit up from within. Angela remembered when that spark was a rare occurrence and silently thanked God for Seeley Booth, the one person who was even more aware of Brennan's eyes than she was. That man had worked miracles in the few years that he had worked with the Jeffersonian staff, and as a result, those bright blue eyes shone more and more frequently.

In Hodgins' eyes, she could see the depths of his soul. When they were together, he told her that he loved her many times, but Angela truly believed him when she gazed into his eyes. His unwavering devotion to her shook her, and she considered abandoning her free spirit ways. But it wasn't to be. She could still see his love if she wanted to look. It was still there even though both tried not to think about it. The past was just too painful. She sincerely hoped that one day she could gaze into his eyes without remembering those wonderful moments and the agony that these memories still caused.

Angela loved both of these people with all of her heart. But those blue eyes captivated and infuriated her to no end.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones

---

Those eyes saw everything and nothing at the same time. They made her the best forensic anthropologist in the world. She could examine bones for hours looking for the slightest indentation or anomaly that would identify the remains. That same focus was applied to everything and everyone in her life. At first, Cam Saroyan was unnerved by Temperance Brennan's direct manner and challenging gaze, but she was always impressed by the amount of detail that those eyes took in.

Which was exactly why Cam had difficulty believing Brennan's utter blindness of human emotion. Anyone could, and everyone did, see how Booth looked at her. They had been perceived as a couple for years, even when she and Booth were seeing (ok, so the correct word would be sexing) each other. Initially, this made Cam jealous of more than Brennan's sheer talent, but as time progressed, she wished that the two would finally give in to their feelings for one another. Just so long as it didn't happen at the Lab or anywhere else the Jeffersonian's cameras would see them. Cam did not want to see _another_ sex tape of her co-workers.

---

So yeah, not the longest chapter, but Cam's a to-the-point kind of person.


End file.
